The Seduction Game
by smutgasm
Summary: Draco Malfoy was hot and Hermione couldn't help but notice. She was no virgin but she also had never been pleased as thoroughly as she would have liked and then she came up with a plan. She was going to seduce her enemy and she was going to get her orgasm. PWP.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dirty thoughts in my head.

Summary: Draco Malfoy was hot and Hermione couldn't help but notice. She was no virgin but she also had never been pleased as thoroughly as she would have liked and then she came up with a plan. She was going to seduce her enemy and she was going to get her orgasm.

**The Seduction Game**

Hermione didn't know when it happened. One day she noticed the flex of muscles in his forearms, bunching beneath his crisp rolled up button down; two weeks later it was the flash of his smile from across the great hall and four days after that she noticed how broad his shoulders were.

"Damn…Malfoy has gotten way fit." Lavender gushed from the Gryffindor table at dinner one night. Hermione silently agreed.

"I would love to see what he has under those perfectly pressed robes…" Parvati giggled and Hermione chanced a glance back at the subject who had his arm draped casually over Daphne Greengrass as Pansy snuggled into his other side.

"I heard he's bloody fantastic in bed," Lavender whispered as all the girls leaned in closer. "I bed he could more than please…if you know what I mean."

Hermione chanced another look at Slytherin table, he was whispering into Daphne's ear and her hand was not-so-discreetly moving over the top of his pants. Hermione was no virgin; she had slept with two guys.

Her first, Victor, was awkward, fumbling, and quick.

And then there was Ron- they had tried having a relationship but they just didn't fit. They fought all the time, he didn't respect her intelligence, and he could never satisfy her in bed. The final reason was the primary factor in their break up. It took more than what Ron was capable of giving in order for Hermione to orgasm. Therefore she had never been able to climax at the hands of anyone other than her own.

"Merlin I bet he could make me cum over and over…" Parvati's crude comment made the entire table burst into hysterics and it was then that Hermione hatched a plan.

She was going to seduce the Slytherin sex god and she was going to get her orgasm.

Hermione started off slow; she shortened her skirts just enough to tease and she also took in her shirts around the waist so that they flattered her generous curves. She memorized his schedule and would pass by him casually adding a sway to her step. After a week or so of casual encounters Hermione decided it was time to step it up. Draco Malfoy needed to see her as a sexual being and there was only way to ensure that. He needed to catch her in the act. The perfect opportunity presented itself no more than a week later. She was researching her potions essay in the library and found herself looking for a specific book in the back corner of the large library. She rounded a corner and saw him bent over a table-full of papers and books, Hermione smiled, this was perfect. He didn't see her and she backed away slowly she found a table on the other side of his, only a tall bookshelf separated them now. If he wanted to see her he would either have to walk around the shelf or peek through the gap in the books.

Hermione sat down at the table and loosened her tie before slowly opening the buttons on her shirt. She was already breathing heavily, the idea that Draco was only feet from her when she was about to touch herself already had her hotter than ever before. When her shirt was gaping open she pulled the cups of her bra down letting her generous tits spill over. She began to run her fingers over her nipples gasping as they hardened in the cool air.

She kept her eyes trained on the bookshelf in front of her, waiting for any sign that Draco heard her or was going to come investigate. Hermione kept one hand on her breast the other slid down her flat stomach; she pulled up her skirt and moved her hand into her panties letting out a soft moan at the wetness she felt there. She grinned when she saw a book shift on the bookshelf; she threw her head back when she saw grey eyes staring at her from between the stacks. She made no indication that she knew he was watching her, just continued to stroke her clit through her panties and pinch her nipples.

"Oh god…" she said softly as she slipped two fingers into her tight cavern, the heel of her hand pressing on her clit as her fingers pushed in and out of her own pussy. She let her eyes sweep across the bookshelf, allowing herself one more glance at the dark grey eyes watching her before she felt herself fall over the edge. Her legs shook and her back arched as she pulsed around her own fingers. She brought her sopping wet fingers to her mouth and licked herself clean before pushing her skirt back down and fixing her bra back into place. When she looked up after buttoning up her shirt the eyes were gone and she smiled.

Phase one: complete.

The next day in class she felt his eyes on her the entire time, every time she passed him in the hall or he sat behind her in class his eyes were boring a hole into her back. However, after a week of staring he still had not made a move. Clearly he saw her as a potential sexual partner but he was not fired up enough to do anything about it.

Hermione knew that he was a possessive person; he was serious about his clothes and belongings. Why should people be any different, therefore the next step in the plan was to make him jealous. Her next opportunity came only days after her decision. She was heading down to the dungeons to speak with Snape about her potions essay when she passed Theo Nott terrorizing a group of first years. When he shifted his attention from them to her the children quickly ran away.

"What's the Gryffindor Princess doing so close to the snake pit?" He asked pushing himself off the wall and stalking towards her. Nott wasn't bad looking, he was tall and thin but he was predatory and he had a half-smile that made women weak in the knees.

"I was going to speak with Snape or is talking to professors against the rules now?" She crossed her arms and stared him down. She watched his blue eyes linger at her cleavage which was now pressed up due to the crossing of her arms.

"By all means go…" he gestured down the hall before smirking at her, "but I can think of much more fun things to do." She walked backwards as he approached and she was soon pressed against the cold stone wall, his hands braced on either side of her head as he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Do you like bad boys Granger?"

She felt his hot breath on her neck before his lips followed, kissing her neck softly when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his mouth to hers.

Immediately she opened her mouth for his tongue and he pressed her further against the wall, fitting his long body against hers. His hands threaded into her wild hair and tilted her head to hers, allowing him to kiss her deeper and harder. She heard the footsteps stop and the soft inhalation of breath. Both Hermione and Theo broke from each other to see who had stumbled upon them.

"Oh…please do continue," Draco said coolly gesturing for them to carry on. He looked completely at ease except for his eyes which where dark with jealousy.

"Thanks but we don't need your permission," Hermione said with a grin before pushing back up to meet Theo's more than willing mouth. They kissed until she was sure Draco was gone. She lightly pushed Theo away before straightening her uniform.

"Thanks for the snog Theo," she said with a smile before heading towards Snape's office.

"Anytime love," he called after her watching the subtle sway of her hips and adjusting himself in his trousers.

As Hermione headed towards the potions classroom she smiled.

Phase two: complete.

Hermione knew it wouldn't be long after he saw her with Theo that Draco would approach her. She only had to wait three days. She was heading back to the Gryffindor tower after spending a late night in the library. Suddenly she was being pulled into an alcove, before she could even open her mouth to scream a hand was over her mouth.

"Quiet Granger," Draco hissed and she felt her body sag with relief.

He was holding her tightly, her back pressed to his front and she could feel every inch of his hard body behind her.

"You have been teasing me little Gryffindor," he said lowly his lips teasing the soft skin behind her ear.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said snidely but at the same time she pressed her backside into him, feeling his manhood harden against her.

"and you are a bad liar," he hissed and she felt his teeth bite down softly on her neck, she couldn't help but moan.

"See you're just a horny slut and you want me fuck you…" he said his hands untucking her shirt from her skirt and skimming across her flat stomach. She felt herself gush with arousal at his dirty words and she couldn't deny it.

"Tell me what you want Hermione…" he said his thumbs tracing the soft skin under her bra, she shivered.

"I want you to fuck me," She said giving in turning her head to meet his lips. His kiss consumed her. His tongue pressed into her mouth and he sucked and licked at her lips with an overwhelming possessiveness.

"Come with me," he said grabbing her hand he pulled her into the dark alcove which Hermione realized actually was a small dark hallway. It was only minutes before they reached a dead end, but Draco took out his wand and tapped five stones and the wall opened up into a room. He dragged her in, Hermione noticed the dark green drapery and the silver sheets and she realized this was Draco's room.

"Secret passageways to your room," she said with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"It pays to pay," Draco said before covering her mouth with his once more. They were frantic; her shirt was open in an instant and his hit the floor only a moment later. They fell back onto the bed, his silk sheets winkling as they writhed on top of them. Draco unhooked her bra with one hand and threw it onto the floor, taking one rosy nipple into his warm mouth the other he plucked with his long fingers.

"Such big beautiful fucking tits," he groaned sucking hard on her pink nipples and squeezing the soft skin. Hermione keened, arching her back, pressing herself to him. With urgency his mouth was back on hers and he was pushing down her skirt while her fingers fumbled with his trouser zipper. She lifted her feet up and pushed his pants down his legs; Draco kicked them off as Hermione lifted her hips and pulled her own skirt off.

"So fucking sexy," he said staring at her in only her tiny lace panties.

"I should have known you go commando," she commented, licking her lips at the sight of his growing cock.

"No need for these," he said with a smirk gripping the front of her underwear and tearing them off in one strong pull. He gripped her thighs tightly and lowered himself towards her folds.

"You are dripping, is that for me love?" I pressed one long digit into feeling her squeeze him.

"Yes," she gasped her hips bucking.

"Why did you seduce me Granger?" He asked teasing her with only the one finger, pulling out of her slowly.

"I knew you could give me what I need," she said her eyes rolling back as he added another finger, pushing back in slowly-so slowly.

"What's that little girl?" He asked pulling his fingers out again.

"An orgasm…" she breathed, back arching, as his digits pressed back inside.

"I saw you cum in the library," he said holding still inside her, the pads of his fingers gently pressing on her g-spot but not moving.

"I've never gotten one from anyone else, only my own hand...please I need more…" she answered and then whined.

"Oh baby girl, I'm going to make you cum so many times you'll lose count," he smirked before pressing hard on her g-spot and leaning down to take her pointed clit into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped; his fingers where slipping in and out quickly each time pressing into that pleasure spot inside her walls as his lips and tongue played on her clit.

"Such a naughty girl, such language…" he hummed, feeling her pussy gush at his words. "You like me to talk dirty do you?" Her answer was a long moan. Another minute of his mouth on her clit and his fingers deep inside her and she was tensing up, rushing towards the end harder and faster than ever before.

"Are you going to cum baby girl?" He asked with a satisfied smile, she nodded her hands gripping the sheets tightly, her back arched and her mouth opened and she was falling.

"That's right, cum all over my fingers…" he said pulling them out of her and licking up the wetness that was still gushing out of her.

"You taste so good," he said lapping her up, he lifted his two soaking wet fingers to her mouth to allow her a taste. Hermione licked his digits clean, loving how naughty and dirty it made her feel to lick her own juices. His continued assault on her folds had Hermione bucking her hips, she was so sensitive after her first orgasm but he wouldn't stop licking. His tongue swiped through her folds again and again and again.

"Oh I'm going to…" this time there was no build up, her second orgasm crashed into her out of nowhere. She heard herself scream in pleasure but all she could see was white. She opened her eyes to see him smirking with satisfaction from between her legs, his mouth and chin wet with her cum. He crawled up her body quickly setting himself on top of her as his mouth drew to hers once more. She could taste herself on him and it only made her hotter. She raised her knees and she felt his cock settle between her folds, and in one breath he had pushed in.

"You are so god-damned tight," he moaned into her neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin there. He moved slowly at first, rocking into her in smooth strong strokes that had her panting.

"You feel so good…" she gasped thrashing her head back and forth her fingers balling into fists, trying to find something to hold onto. Draco moved his hands into hers and their fingers entwined together as he gradually began to pick up the pace. He watched every move she made as he slammed into her, what made her moan and squeal and as he went faster and harder he realized that Hermione Granger liked it rough. Releasing her hands he leaned up off of her resting on his knees, he gripped her hips tightly and began to spear into her.

"Oh yes! Just like that!" she screamed reaching behind her to grab his headboard as he fucked her.

"you are a dirty little slut," he said one hand moving from her hip to splay across her lower stomach, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. Hermione moaned her hips pressing up to meet his every thrust.

"Those other boys couldn't make you cum because they didn't know how dirty you like it," his words had her flushing with arousal and she couldn't tear her eyes away from where his cock was disappearing inside of her folds.

"Cum for me again Hermione…" He ordered and she had to obey. He pressed down on her clit and gave three more hard thrusts into her and she was once again crashing into oblivion, her body seized in pleasure. "That's right cum all over this cock," Draco urged still gliding into her now slowly, prolonging her pleasure. Hermione finally sagged into the bed, her body tingling.

"I'm not done with you yet little girl," he said reaching around her waist, gripping her tightly, and rolling them over. He was still hard inside her, and now she was hovering over him. Her legs were on either side of his hips, her hands braced on his hard stomach.

"It's time for you to do some of the work," He said gripping her hips and slowly guiding her up and back down. She hissed as she felt his cock rubbing the sensitive walls of her thoroughly fucked pussy but she couldn't resist him. She began to ride him, slowly and then building up speed until she was bouncing on top of him with abandon. Draco watched as she threw her head back, moaning loudly. The soft skin of her neck stretched tight as she bounced on top of him.

His eyes trailed down to stare at her tits bouncing in heavy circles, wild and plump above him. His hand reached up to cup one, pulling on the nipple softly and Hermione bucked her hips squealing with pleasure.

"Touch yourself while you fuck me," he ordered watching as one small hand moved to where they were joined, her fingers rubbing frantic circles on her own sensitive clit. The sight was beautiful. She was wild and untamable above him, bouncing and writhing.

"You are so fucking sexy," he groaned his hips moving to meet her, allowing him to plunge deeper into her.

"Yeah?" She asked her dark hooded eyes looking down at him and she bit her lip as she felt the familiar fluttering of her pussy.

"Fucking yes baby, now come apart around me again," he said.

"Oh fuck…Draco!" this time she screamed his name bucking and writhing as her climax hit again. He felt her inner muscles squeeze him as he watched her fall apart above him. She fell, shaking, onto his chest.

He slipped out of her and she slid off of him to lie next to him, noticing that his cock was still hard.

"How are you still ready?" she said her tiny hand gripping him at the base before sliding up over the head and back down again.

"Good stamina," he hissed his eyes trained on where she was jerking him slowly.

"My turn to taste," she smiled moving between his legs and lowering her mouth to his hard thick cock.

"Fuck!" He cursed, threading his hands into her wild hair, guiding her head over him again and again. She could taste herself on his dick and she felt herself getting aroused again. What was it about this man that had her so ready for him all the time?

"Your mouth feels so good, do you like sucking my cock baby?" He asked as her dark eyes stared up at him. She nodded as she brought one hand to grip the base where her mouth couldn't reach, the other gently tugged on his balls.

"That's right dirty girl, take it deeper" he urged darkly. She opened her throat to take him as deep as possible. On the way up her tongue swirled around the head before she sunk back down on him. She did this again and again until he was mad with pleasure.

"I'm going to cum baby, take it all…" he ordered and with only three more passes of her mouth on his cock he was bursting into her mouth with a groan. She swallowed every drop and licked her lips when he was finished.

"Come here," he grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her deeply, plundering and claiming her mouth.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked turning them over on their sides and sucking on her neck.

"I'm yours Draco…only you can make me feel like this." She sighed curling into him.

"You get some rest because I am not done with you," he said his hands gripping her ass and pulling her closer. She closed her eyes for a moment of reprieve and she knew that she was ruined, Draco Malfoy had claimed her and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
